guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spreading the Wintersday Spirit
Overview Summary #Meet with the Frost Maiden in Zehlon Reach to learn how the Festive Moa can spread Wintersday spirit. #Escort the Festive Moa to the village so she can entertain the locals. #Play some music to put the Festive Moa in a dancing mood. #Tell the Frost Maiden about the moa's performance. #Meet the Frost Maiden in Issnur Isles to continue spreading Winterdsay spirit. #Take the Festive Moa to the village so she can entertain the locals. #Play more music to inspire the Festive Moa to boogie down. #Tell the Frost Maiden about the moa's performance. #See Grandfather Kringle for your reward. Obtained from :Grandfather Kringle in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (during Wintersday) Requirements :Find the Stolen Presents Reward :*5,000 XP :*250 Gold :*5 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"I never thought I would say this, , but it looks like Grenth just might win this year. Those presents you recovered were booby-trapped by the Grentches! I have to admit it was a rather clever plan. It's impossible to tell one of the sabotaged presents from the normal ones. No one wants to open their gifts now! *sigh* :Wintersday spirit is falling to an all-time low. If this keeps up, Grenth will surely win and we will be subjected to an even longer winter. I think I might have just the solution to our problem. You see, I brought a Festive Moa with me that we can use to cheer people up. This isn't just any Moa, oh no! This Moa loves to dance, and anyone that sees her shake her tail feathers can't help but get into the Wintersday spirit. I'd go myself but I'm plum tuckered out from holiday travel. Will you go in my place and escort this breakdancing bird to those in need of cheer?" ::Accept: "A dancing moa? I have to see this." ::Reject: "I don't watch moas dance. I eat them." ::When asked about quest: "We need to raise people's spirits quickly! Take the Festive Moa to them to cure them of their Wintersday blues!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Frost Maiden) :"Thank the gods you're here! The Festive Moa has been itching to strut her stuff ever since we told her about the mission. All of Wintersday is at stake! :You'll need to provide the music for her dance routine, otherwise she'll just stand there like the guards at Tihark Orchard! Any kind of music will do for this bird, she just loves to dance. But she's picky about who she dances in front of, and will only dance in front of the audience of her choosing. Just remember to start playing sweet, sweet music when she's ready and she'll dance those Wintersday blues away." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Festive Moa: "*SQUARK* *SQUORK* *BWARK*" :': "Hey, where's she going?" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Istani Commoner: "Hooray for Wintersday!" :Istani Commoner: "I've got the power!" :Young Child: "I'm so happy all of a sudden!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Frost Maiden) :"I'm sure she'll want to stay and soak up the audience's reactions, but we need to take her to another village in Issnur Isles. People there are very depressed. One shiny, happy dance from the Festive Moa is just what the doctor ordered. I'll bring the bird. You head over to Issnur Isles. We'll meet you by Beknur Harbor." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Frost Maiden) :"It's about time you showed up! She's all fired up to perform again, so get going to the village and spread the joy of Wintersday! Chop chop!" Intermediat Dialogue 6 :Festive Moa: "*SQUARK* *SQUORK* *BWARK*" :': "Hey, where's she going?" Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Istani Commoner: "Hooray for Wintersday!" :Istani Commoner: "Woohoo!" :Istani Noble: "Yay!" :Istani Commoner: "We can dance if we want to!!" :Young Child: "I'm so happy all of a sudden!" :Young Child: "Woohoo!" Intermediate Dialogue 8 (Frost Maiden) :"Oh my, they loved her that much? Her ego is so swelled she might not fit in the barn anymore! I guess I should return her to Grandfather. I have a bad feeling it's going to take a lot of seeds to lure her out of that village. I just hope the villagers are as happy as you said they were! I'm sure Grandfather will want to speak to you again, so make sure you visit him before he leaves." Reward Dialogue :"The moa was a success! I knew it would work! Now we can only hope it's enough to stave off Grenth. You've done admirable Wintersday work, my friend, and this is the least I could do. Enjoy the rest of the festival." Walkthrough Lead the Festive Moa to the two villages, first the one in Zehlon Reach, then the one in Issnur Isles. As you get near to each village, the moa will run off to her chosen dance place. Move alongside the moa and then it is time for you to play some music for her to dance to. Use any of these emote commands: /drum, /flute, /guitar, or /violin, etc. Once the villagers have been cheered up, you can walk back or map travel to the nearest outpost and then go out to talk to the Frost Maiden. After the second village. return to Kamadan and speak to Grandfather Kringle and claim your reward. Notes *You can map travel to Beknur Harbor and The Astralarium after the Moa entertained the locals and talk to the Frost Maiden just outside to save some time. *The Festive Moa is classed as an NPC, so is not a charmable animal. *At times, the Festive Moa can block your way and if you get into a situation where you can not move, using the /stuck command may help, otherwise you will need to rezone and restart that portion of the quest. Trivia *"I can dance if I want to" might be a reference to the Men Without Hats song The Safety Dance. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests